Free Flight
by airfaery
Summary: Opun's family is dead. His sister has run away. The singers are in danger. He is beginning to find his wings and who he is. Please review. As one of my friends says, 'Come on Opun just fly'
1. Changes

Prologue Changes

"Teach me how to fly." The girl demanded. "I know you know how."

The man pulled himself from his chair stiffly. "I used to, but those were the old days when the world seemed to be ending."

The girl folded her arms crossly. "You remember, you taught Opun a few years ago."

"But a man can forget," he said, smiling a bit.

"Not something like this!" she protested. "You can't forget this!"

Chuckling the man took the girl's hand. "Come then, little wildcat, I shall teach you to fly."

I was worried about my younger sister, she was very young, only seven years old. I was thirteen and already looking for a master to follow trade. All boys at my age became apprentices.

We lived with Uncle, who knew how to fly. No, I am not joking, its true. And I learned too, he had taught me the day I turned a decade old. Some of the nearby farmers and villagers when we go into town claim when they meet me that though I have a youthful body my spirit is wise and ancient. I am not exactly sure how to take that.

My name is Opun, which means wise in the language of the Mudpeople. My sister's name is Janglek and she has wavy brown hair and warm gray eyes and an infectious smile. Our pa had brown curly hair like Janglek but it was from Ma where she got her grin and eye color. My own hair color is light; angel-colored according to ma and my freckles are angel kisses. Figures, I got both of those features from her.

Uncle is my father's brother, a rough man with a soft heart. He took us in when our parents well… died.

At what seemed to be the end of the world, towns were burned and despair was everywhere. Ma and Pa were slaughtered while outlaws attacked our town. I remember that I stayed in the wreckage of our house, clutching Janglek who was sick with fever. Me, a six year old, all alone keeping care of a sick baby who was bawling for her mother. Who could explain to an infant about death? Certainly I could not have, I, who barely knew about death. So I didn't.

A kind old lady took us in and cared for Janglek's fever until she could communicate a relative. That was Uncle Tarkin and Aunt Mirv. Auntie Mirv died a year after we came to the farm. Janglek was only three summers old. She was left in the care of a man with many secrets and a broken boy.

I desperately wanted her life to be happy, so I doted on the child like a servant to a princess. Finally one day Uncle cried, "Spare the rod, spoil the child!" I learned that whatever Janglek wanted was not always the best thing.

The world, as you might have figured out, did not in fact, end. But it practically did for me. I was lost without my parents, and hung on to whatever I had left. That was Uncle Tarkin and my sister Janglek. Every time Janglek caught a cold I would run around crying, convinced that she was going to die. When Uncle Tarkin left to go to town I would make him swear on his left hand that he would come back.

I know better now, I think. In bad situations I overreact, not everyone is going to leave me. I also know that people break their promises. Maybe everybody is going to leave me. Of course not, Janglek would ever leave you even with her constant babble of life outside the farm. Uncle cares about you, he is not going anywhere. People break their promises, so what good is hope? Why can't things just stay the same?


	2. Thought

**This story so far has little to do with wind on fire but it will. **

Chapter 1 Thought

"Janglek, get down from that tree!" I yelled to my younger sister who was hanging from a branch of the old maple tree. She stuck her tongue out at me.

"Why?"

"Because I am your brother."

Shaking her head irritably, she said, "Alright…" as if she really didn't want to. "You know, I am going to be eight soon."

"Yes." I agreed. "You will be old enough to start sewing quilts with the rest of the women."

Janglek groaned. "Yuk, I hate stuff like that. You're lucky you're a boy." She gazed jealously at me. "You get to be an apprentice and go to town and run a trade."

"Lucky?" I was amazed. "That stuff is not fun, I'd rather stay at home with you and Uncle."

The little girl shrugged and ran off into the barn. I was still amazed at the boldness of that statement. Certainly she did not think that way, nobody did. At least, all the little girls I had met did not want to become an apprentice.

The day carried on normally. The sun rose in the sky, shining its light on my hair. Sitting by a shallow stream that was on the border of Uncle's farm I observed my muddled reflection. Suddenly, I felt an unexplainable loss, and I wished desperately for my mother.

I could almost feel her presence. "Ma?" I thought I saw a bit of golden hair out of the corner of my eye. But when I turned to look, there was no one but the sunshine. "Ma?" Feeling like a lost child, I felt my eyes fill with tears.

_Fly. _The thought seemed to be coming from the breeze. _I have confidence in you._

_Ma?_ There was no answer. I cannot fly, I thought. Not without ma, she was my wings.

_You have no wings, but you will learn how to have them. _How can I? I wondered and lay down on the side of the water. Closing my eyes I thought to myself, I know how to fly, but I do not need to.

"Opun!" the shrill voice of Janglek awoke me from sleep that I did not know I had fallen into. I got up and acknowledged the girl with a hug. "I was worried." Janglek confided. "I could not find you.

"Do not worry, I am safe."


	3. New Beginning

Chapter 2 New Beginning

Uncle has died. Possibly you should not care, because you never knew him. But I knew him and he has been Janglek's and my parent for the last several years. He died during the night. Imagine what it would be like to find a dead body where your vibrant uncle once was.

When I told Janglek, she refused to believe me. She yelled and screamed; he has just flown away. But the only thing that has flown is his spirit and my will. It does not seem to have broken Janglek's fight but strengthened it. I now sit alone by the stream where I had heard the thought. All alone, I repeated to myself, all alone.

Janglek is asleep in the barn, next to the animals. The stars have come out and I long for that voice to comfort me, I long for my mother to wrap her pale arms around me and croon a lullaby into my ear. But it cannot be. Why must I be such a fool? I wondered. Everybody will leave me.

Then the thought comes to me, I must too leave them. How could anyone commit such an act of betrayal? I do not wish to, but I must, as everyone must. But still, I cannot forgive those who have left me.

The night passes peacefully, and I suppose I must have slept. The sun creeps over the horizon, each of its bright fingers lazily pulling itself up. I enter the barn, to wake Janglek. I long for human company. But then I realize; she is gone.

All that talk of her leaving and having adventures is true. And she did, she left me, like everyone did, now I am truly alone. Instead of anger, I feel nothing except a cold emptiness that I can only interpret as dread. Of what? I know not.

Walking will only get you so far, I concluded after I had been walking down the road for who knows how many hours. But that is the only way I will find my sister. Suddenly I feel a sound and I twirl around quickly. How stupid I was! To not bring any weapon or provision at all was clearly folly.

I hear a twig snap and a violent cough. An old man emerges and stumbles upon my path. "Oh youth!" He cries. I stumble back, frightened. "There is not much time."

"Time for what?" I find my voice, and it cracks a bit, my throat is parched.

The man begins humming and I wrinkle my brow, who is this insane person? But the song is of death and of last breath and I stop to listen. I know that song, vaguely as if in a dream I heard someone sing it. Maybe it was my mother or the thought person, if the thought even had a body.

"You are dying." I say. And the man nods, and beckons me closer.

"Go to the tree of jewels around the twice-ward bend, there you shall find the answer to the riddle of my death."

I begin running, as the man starts humming once more. Again I lose all track of time as my feet pound the dirt. Then I turn twice, quickly in the path and find a tree made completely out of jewels.

The sight that awaits me, chills my blood, though I am not exactly sure why.

**I promise, the next chapter will have something to do with the book. I am sorry I am kind of having a writers block. Thanks to all who review, **_**AHEM, hint, hint.**_


	4. Trap

Chapter 4

**(Just pretend its chapter 3, hey! it got confusing)**

There a man sits, no, floats. There is a smile on his face, thought I know not why. The most disturbing thing is he is also humming, only a different song, one of malicious pleasure. Right then there is no doubt in my mind; he killed the old man. Why do I care? I am not exactly sure. But I felt a kinship to him somehow, although I had never met him before. Confusion wells up inside of me, and I long for Uncle's wisdom.

He sees me. "Who are you?"

"Who are you?" I counter, for that is the only thing I can think of.

The man has no problem telling me who he is. He seems to want to be known, as if whatever he did was something of worth. "I, am known as Rezael. You would not know of me, lowly peasant." The distaste of the word on his tongue amazes me, it is as if I can actually feel it. Who is he anyway? He is certainly not a farmer, perhaps a merchant…then why would he be flying?

I find that he is watching me. I glance down, insecurely, feeling the dark chips of his eyes boring into me. "Why did you kill him?" Was that me? It had come so quickly out of my mouth without a thought. Was that me?

Rezael looked at me, "So that it is why you have come, the Singer told you." That word, Singer, it meant something, something important that the man did not like, but what?

I wonder what Janglek would do; she was always the braver one, not me. "What is a Singer?" I asked.

"Hhmph," the man said. "I was once a singer. They are fools who know different songs for every occasion, nothing important." But I could tell it was. "What about you, boy? Why are you here, in this place of all places? Shouldn't you be back at your farm, caring for all the animals and plants?"

I felt tears prick at the back of my eyes. "My family is gone." I said, trying to remain calm. "And… I… am going somewhere." It was not a whole lie, I was going somewhere but not to any specific destination. I was going to Janglek.

Rezael whispers something that I cannot hear. So I politely ask him to stand on the ground and to my surprise, he laughs. "How do you know how flying works?" he asks mockingly.

I don't lie, but I know I should. "Because, I can fly too."

That was the most stupid thing I have ever said. I suppose I could have made some excuse that would have sounded like an ignorant farm boy. But I had to say that. A whole ton of trouble could have been saved and I would have gone wandering the woods looking for a lost sister.

What happens next is not of my choice. What happens next decides my whole future. Rezael kidnaps me. No, its not what you are thinking. Its just the fact that he knows I can fly that he does it, not because he is wanting to.

_Fly! _The voice in my head urges. But I feel as if my wings are too small to carry a pigeon. _Fly, fly…_The voice trails of into the breeze and I wonder whether I will ever see my sister again.

**See? It does have something to do with the books. Its just that I have to put a lot of originality or it makes me feel like I can't think for myself and get all the ideas from the author. More connections to the books coming sooon. And I am sorry if I keep switches tenses. Agggh! Too short! This little insert is longer than the whole thing!**


	5. Downing

Chapter 5 Downing

"Why?" I keep muttering over and over to myself until that one syllable turned into a sound. I sat down on the stone floor twiddling my fingers together. I didn't know why I was here or why the man called Rezael wanted anything to do with me. I shouldn't have said about flying or asking about Singers. It was my fault I was here.

"What are you going to do with the boy?" Another man asked Rezael, eying me warily.

Rezael lowered his voice, and I strained my ears so I could hear. "Dartah, that boy knows how to fly. Only a few know that skill and why would a pathetic country boy know how? Think about it, we could bend his abilities to our advantage."

Dartah frowned and glanced again at me, I adverted my eyes, hoping they hadn't seen I was listening. "What if he lied about his…abilities?"

Smiling a smile that chilled my bones, Rezael said, "I sincerely doubt that."

A sudden memory came snaking back into my mind. Janglek was inside the house and uncle was repeating to me what you had to do to fly. I had thought he was crazy.

"Stand on the stump, Opun, just do it, and defy what your body wants you to do. Jump!"

I stood, teetering on the stump and stumbled off of it. "I can't, this is impossible!" I cried.

Uncle grabbed my shoulder, " Nothing is impossible, Opun, nothing. Now do it again."

This time I stood erect on the stump that had once been an oak tree. "Nothing Uncle?"

"Nothing."

I bent my legs and tensed my thighs. And I leaped of the stump, not expecting to hit the ground, and I didn't.

"The fool king has no idea that this is happening. He is perfectly occupied with his own little family. The youngest is married and expecting a visit from her dear older brother." As I was jolted back into reality I wondered what the two strange men were talking about now. "We must set the message in progress to alert our friend. And that boy, will be a part of that plan. Do you hear me? I know you are listening, boy, you have no way to escape."

I nodded, too terrified to speak. What would happen to me?

A frightened Janglek ran through the forest looking back over her shoulder. Her dark hair had long since fallen out of her neat pigtails. The young girl knew she must find help, to tell of the awful sight she had seen. All the blood, all the faces contorted in loathing and fear. It was more than she could comprehend. Uncle! She thought desperately. Her thoughts were racing, memories flying out of their neatly locked boxes from a more horrid time. There was Opun, his face covered in sweat, tears and their mother's blood. It was blurry, a faded picture from when she was no more than a baby.

There was the most recent, Opun laying on the bank, not moving the image that had procured many nightmares. The feeling of hot shame washed over her like a waterfall. How could she have left her brother all alone?

Help, Help, I have to find help! She thought. Stumbling over roots and rocks Janglek was not sure what she was running too. All she knew she was very far from home. The horse she had first taken was gone, had taken off when she screamed. Then she reached the plains, the endless vast stretch of land seemed so daunting, so discouraging. Like it told her to turn back, and go home.

She remained walking for days, finding what food she could by the plants that grew under foot and what she had taken with her in the leather pack. Her food eventually ran out and so did her energy. Opun! She thought. I am so sorry, I'll never leave you again, I just want to live, I don't want to die. Finally, she collapsed and the world went dark.

I stayed in that wretched cave for days, listening to the plotting of evil men. Sick with worry over Janglek, I often refused to eat for long periods of times. I had no idea my chance to escape would depend on my strength. Though I could have figured as much.

**Sorry it took so long to update. I was getting slightly fed up with this story to tell the truth. But I like this chapter so I will continue to add on to it. Its plot is in motion and getting to the point. Another connection; fool king and his sister. And the Uncle is somebody too. Feel free to review!**


	6. Connections

**Finally, the chapter you have all been waiting for! Where the connections to WOF are surely made. Enjoy!**

Chapter 6 Connections

"Shh," a voice said. "Do not be afraid." It was a woman's voice, thick with a heavy accent. "They told us you were here. Your uncle was a great man, and we owe a few debts to him."

I was so confused and dizzy, sick and starving. Moaning, I murmured slightly, "Go away." The woman smiled saying something about how she could not quite do that yet.

"Come on," she urged. "We have to leave before they come back." I just slouched lower, closing my eyes. "Ach," she said lifting my arms. "We must go, NOW." Frowning, I permitted myself to be dragged away. I could not tell how we got out, for my eyes were shut tight. I felt the cool fresh air of the outdoors hit my face, and I slowly blinked my eyes open.

The woman glanced at me irritably and with strength I did not expect she pulled me to my feet. "Oof," I said, glancing down at myself, my head spinning.

"Come on, there is not time for dilly-dallying." She pushed me forward, "We need to get out of here."

My reluctant feet were pushed into a run. She did not let me stop until we had cleared the trees. That was the whole forest! My legs ached and I collapsed underneath one of the trees that were getting less frequent. "Here," she hummed. "Lay back, and if anything strange happens, don't cry out." I nodded, gratefully closing my eyes. She began to sing, something without words but yet still told of healing and strength. My buzzing thoughts settled down, sifting themselves into the proper order. When she was finished, I opened my brown eyes, feeling much better.

"You," I whispered. "You're a Singer. There is nothing foolish about that at all."

The lady smiled, her scarlet colored lips parting. "Of course not. Who told you those lies?"

"Rezael," I muttered, closing my eyes again.

I could sense the woman's frown. "Fitting, that one of our own goes against us, it always seems to be that way. I tell them not to stick to the old ways, the world is changing, but they are steadfast which in the end, earns us enemies like him."

"I do not understand." I murmured.

"Perhaps someday you will."

"Perhaps," I said vaguely, as I drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

Janglek felt warm hands lift her frail body and murmur something. Blearily blinking her eyes, she saw that an old man held her, dressed in wool clothing. "Come now, Star, we must tell the others." The man appeared to be talking to… Janglek looked down… his sheep! "Ah, I see the miss is alive, very good, very good. What the devil are you doing out here? Never mind, you will tell your story once we've got some food in ya, eh?" He laughed good-naturedly and Janglek smiled weakly.

This man may be crazy but at least he seems kind, Janglek thought to herself, and he is taking me to people, maybe they will help me find Opun. And with that Janglek's head lolled to the side, and she fell unconscious once again.

"Who is she and why is she out here? She can't be any more than eight years old! Creoth, where in the skies did you find this child?" A young woman's voice asked urgently. The Shepard shrugged, telling of how he had followed somebody, oh, his sheep, up a winding path to a hidden valley and field. This girl must have logically walked from all the villages that they had seen so many years ago. Yes of course they had been burning then but who knows what was happening now? All they ever went was the homeland.

"Creoth," a male's voice said calmly. "Go fetch me some of that salve."

"Of course," The Shepard dipped his head and hurried out of the room.

"Really," The woman's voice said. "I can't believe that he was once an emperor."

"We've all changed since then." The male's voice replied.

Janglek blinked her eyes blearily, a tear falling down her cheek as she yawned. "Where am I?"

She saw a woman, tall and slender with a shock of long, dark hair bundled tightly into a braid that hung down to her waist. "You are in the place called the Homeland. Nobody from out there has ever come here except us. I am Pinto and this is my husband Mumpo." Janglek shifted her gaze to the large, muscular man behind the lady. "You are…"

"Janglek." Janglek felt no need for secrecy. She longed desperately for Uncle; he would have taken care of this situation. Actually, if he was here none of this would be happening. " I was running away from home."

"Oh," the woman looked surprised. "And where is your home?"

"I lived on a farm with my uncle and brother. My uncle died and I left." Janglek said simply. There was an awkward silence and then Janglek whispered, "I saw something in the forest. I didn't know what to do, so I ran."

"What did you…" Pinto began to ask but her husband shot her a look.

"I saw…" Janglek began, "I saw many people, laying on the ground, a pool of red forming around them like some strange lake where the plants that skim the surface were dead people. And there was a message on the trees, but I don't know what it meant, for I cannot read. And there was a voice that whispered something that sounded like Sing, but all mocking like."

"Stop." Mumpo frowned.

"What was written?" Pinto urged eagerly. She quickly scooped up a piece of charcoal from the hearth and a piece of red linen. Mumpo held her arm back but Janglek reached forward and took the objects. She carefully marked each stroke, straining her memory.

**B E W **Pinto watched in astonishment as the message slowly became clear. **A R **Mumpo shook his head, knowing it was a bad idea. **E **He also knew that once Pinto set her mind on something there was no stopping her. **S I **It reminded him of his old friend and Pinto's sister, Kestrel. She was strong-minded like that. **N G **He wondered why this little girl reminded him both of the two girls he himself had and did love. **E **How would things be different if she was still alive and had not sacrificed herself? **R **Mumpo watched as the child put down the final letter; **S**.

B E W A R E S I N G E R S 

"Stop!" Mumpo cried, knocking the charcoal out of Janglek's hands. He snatched the cloth away and stared at it without seeing. "We need to see Bowman."

**That was good wasn't it? Long Chapter! If I do say so myself, I am proud of this chapter. I am thinking about making a sequel as soon as I am done with this story. And by the way, I do not own WOF of any of its characters but I do own Opun which I keep spelling Upon and Janglek and I think I own the plot. Hm. Yes, I am pretty sure I do. Keep reviewing and tell peoples about it or I won't write a sequel.**


	7. Feathers

**Sorry, It has been so busy! I have updated! Also I apologize for all my little quirks in the story, like the color of Sisi's hair or something of that sort. **

Chapter 7 Feathers

A girl stared at her face in an elaborately ornate mirror inside her bed chamber on her nightstand. She was pretty, everyone told her that. Especially her mother and father telling her that she was an exact replica of Sisi before. Everything happened before everything exciting at least. There was a quiet knock at her door.

"Come in," she sighed, stroking her cheeks. Her mother entered, carrying a beautiful silk dress and a tiara. She set them on the bed.

"What are you doing?" her mother smiled at her daughter, noticing how mature her little child had gotten. The girl's hair was nearly to her waist, light brown, with golden streaks like sun rays, winding through her hair.

"Unh, just thinking." The girl murmured. "Ma, I'm tired of being beautiful, I wish, I wish I was ugly… and, and fat too! And a commoner, just you know, regular, boring, average." Her voice faded a way. Her mother smiled kindly down at her, and knelt by her side.

"Siri, whatever happens, you must never wish you are somebody else." Her mother's face was stern. "You are beautiful, not just on the outside. You are my daughter, and your father's you should never be ashamed of that, your father was a great man. Still is, he governs this country wisely. Now, I brought you some clothes to change into for the feast. Be sure to be there."

"I suppose, though I do wish I had something unique like your scars."

Her mother just lowered her head and said, "No, you don't." And left the room.

Siri straightened herself and concentrated on a presence, so far away. She felt the being's confusion and worry. _Everything will be all right, _she thought to that place. _Don't lose faith. _

"_But my sister."_

_Shh, I know you can do it. I…_Siri let her mysterious thought slip a bit.She felt that he was very confused. He was with a mysterious woman and wanted his mother and sister and father and an uncle. _Am real. _She finished the thought._ I know we are going to see each other someday. _

"_Maybe. Are you there ma?"_

_I, am not your mother, my name is Siri. Where are you?_

"_I don't know. My name is Opun."_

_I really do have confidence in you. _

"_Why? You don't even know me."_

_I've known you for as long as I can remember. _

"_Really?"_

_Yes. And Opun?_

"_Yes?" _

_All you need to do is fly._

"_Are you going to leave me too?"_

_No, I am always here. _

And suddenly, she knew that all she said to this boy who she had spoken to for the last seven years of her life. She had felt drawn, somehow to a mind and she had felt the connection. Off and on whenever she felt a strong emotion from him pull her to this boy who she called simply 'boy' in her mind. She knew what bothered him and one day, learned what was needed. Flight. If only he would fly! Then he would know his destiny and could do anything. _But then he wouldn't need me. _She forced herself to shake off that thought but she couldn't help whispering, "I need you, as much as you need me."

"Siri, daughter, come forward." King Bowman stood, tall and lean, his dark hair and eyes displaying his seriousness.

"Sir," she whispered, kneeling at her father's feet. He took her pale hand in his large gentle ones and lifted his beautiful daughter up.

Bowman laughed, yelling for the feast to begin. He took his daughter aside. "What is the matter?" He always had had an uncanny ability to tell when the simplest thing was wrong.

"Nothing, father."

Eyeing her skeptically Bowman played with a slim golden band on his finger. After a moment, he said, "You can tell me."

_No, I can't, what would you think of me? Your protected daughter carrying a conversation with a complete and utter stranger, you would never trust me again. _She sighed and fiddled with her sash. _Besides, I have kept this secret for seven years, I am not about to betray it now. _

"Nothing new has happened, I guess I want a change of scenery."

Bowman put a hand on Siri's shoulder. "Patience, my dear, we will go to the Homeland in a few months." There was a silence. "Very well, let us join the feast."

The food was delectable as is always was. The music; very fine, the company; all a bit too stuffy for Siri's taste, it was all very uneventful. Siri suppressed a yawn as she watched her younger brother, Ira, feed a bit of chicken to the ancient cat known as Mist. Suddenly, there was a screech and the room hushed. An owl flew overhead and landed on the table, right in front of King Bowman. On its leg was a piece of paper, which Bowman quickly unfastened. Everyone in the room watched with unblinking curiosity.

Bowman whispered something in his wife's ear. Then he stood, and motioned for the feast to continue as he left the room, Sisi holding his hand.

"It's from Uncle Mumpo." Ira whispered to Siri as the conversations around them slowly returned to their original decibel.

"How do you know?" she hissed.

"Its gotta be, who else would it be from?"

Siri considered for a moment. "I suppose…"

"Come on, let's go!" Ira grabbed his sister's hand and pulled her out into the dimly lit hallway. They collapsed silently next to a huge wood door that had light shining from its cracks, and voices conversing in hushed tones.

"What does it mean, Singers beware?" their mother's voice whispered frightfully.

"I don't know, but it sounds like they're in trouble. We'll have to go."

"And the children?"

"They will stay here, and you will stay with them."

"I am coming with you."

"No I will no…"

Sisi shushed him. "I am going, no sense in arguing."

"I still don't feel comfortable with you…" Bowman opened the door and the unknowing children scrambled back, but too late not to be noticed by their father. "Siri! Ira!"

Siri thought that as long as she was in this predicament she might as make the best (or worst) of it. "I am going too."

Ira said, "Me too." And an argument sprouted up that was three to one.

Finally, exasperated, Bowman sighed, "Siri, you are getting your change of scenery after all." And he turned around and dismissed the guests.

_Opun, I'm coming._ Siri smiled.

"_What?"_

_I will find you, somehow. _

At the same time that his daughter was telling Opun this, Bowman was telling his sister something.

_Kess, I am going to see Mumpo_

"_Just don't worry too much."_

_How can I not?_

"_Everything will be fine, you'll see."_

_I hope so._

_I know so._


	8. Found

Chapter 8 Found

**So sorry if it seems I am rushing it, my mind is dead.**

I was tired of walking. It never seemed to go anywhere. The whole world seemed to be uninhabited. The woman who had rescued me seemed agitated, keeping silent for hours then yelling at me for being too noisy. She was constantly on the alert, listening for something and then she seemed to be getting somebody of there tracks.

"Shh," she said for the umpteenth time since I had met her. "I think he has found us."

"Who?"

But the woman remained silent and shook her dark head. Suddenly a man landed in front of us. Yes, landed, in the middle of a field. I was starting now to be less surprised by the unexpected. Things had been far from normal since my uncle died. I guess I should be used to it.

"Come, we have found the boy's sister."

The woman cried out, "Oh, how good it is to see you!"

The man nodded "As to you, Marqeta."

Marqeta took my hand and whispered in my ear, "fly,"

I shook my head, terrified. "I cannot."

She looked sad and disappointed as if she expected me to be some kind of hero. But I was not anything of the kind, I had let my sister go, had done nothing to escape or help. I realized what a complete and useless idiot I was as they dangled me in between each other and carried me to a small settlement where I could only hope Janglek was.

Despite myself I began to hum a song, it seemed to express my worry and hope as the man, Marqeta and I searched the town for my sister.

"Is he?" the man asked Marqeta.

She glared at the ground. "I doubt it."

"He sounds as if."

Marqeta turned her back and walked over to a door and knocked. This was where a Shepard had directed us after we had asked him about a seven-year-old girl. She waited, then pushed the door open. When I saw Janglek, I was about ready to yell my head off at her, burst into tears, hug her and dance around like a lunatic all at the same time. Instead, I brushed past my two guides and I stood, facing her. She turned, from where she was crouched, and gasped, tears filling her dark eyes. I dropped to my knees, and buried my head in my hands. "Thank the air I breath I found you, I found you," I murmured.

Janglek knelt next to me, but didn't touch me. "Opun?" I was silent. "Opun?" her voice was urgent and pleading. There was a silence except our awkward heavy breathing. "Opun, I am so sorry, what I did to you. Please forgive me." I had never heard her sound that mature and solemn, it was usually me doing the apologies when it wasn't really my fault. She touched my hand. Still looking down I embraced her and I laughed, _laughed_ at all times to do so!

"Never, ever do that again," I whispered. She nodded, her bottom lip sticking out and her eyes big. Like a puppy, that was forgiven but still knew its fault she snuggled up close to me and sighed contentedly.

_I found my sister! _ I thought to that unknown person who over the past few days had become a closer friend when I discovered that she was not just a voice or my mother.

And that unknown girl sent me a message, not really a thought but a chorus of feelings; happiness for me, comfort, and a gentle nudging that seemed to say, I told you, I 'm coming, and a bit of patience. Best of all, I could swear she had sent me a hug.

Pinto smiled at us and gave me a cloth to wipe my face with, and she began to explain what Janglek had explained to them. How the singers were in danger and they had sent out for some king that had been one of them. There was a flicker when I heard that they had children. _I'm coming. _The girl had said that and was it possible… no, who could even say that I was not just imagining this voice.

"Your uncle, was a great friend to the singers," Marqeta told us as Pinto hurried to make supper. "He may have even been one, but never took to the solitary ways of our kind. He learned he could sing after he healed one of our leaders in the bad days. We welcomed him, even invited him to join us and to teach and learn… but it was not to be. He had a wife, and a brother back home, he said, and his wife was with child.

"He told us, that his brother had a beautiful woman that he intended to marry, but needed his help to get the courage. That he had to be there to see his nieces and nephews and children grow. That's why he couldn't join." Marqeta smiled, "He was like that, as you probably know, always thinking of others. But he asked if he could teach his children what he knew.

"Of course the elders were against that but some of us said that he could do whatever he wanted to, since he wasn't one of us. Besides, he had helped us, and what else could we do to repay him? They agreed to that."

Marqueta became silent as she pondered the next part of the story. "The bad years hit, full force and took away his brother and his brother's wife, leaving two children behind."

"That's us?" Janglek asked. I nodded.

"His wife never did have a child that lived beyond the age of two. All there children died before either of you were born." A image flashed through my mind, a stone with the letter 'A', Aunt Mirv placing a lily on it, Uncle Tarkin refusing to do so. Them arguing, crying, two confused children. "He was devastated and rushed back to us, screaming that it was all his fault. Mirvinia, his wife was deathly ill and he says he could not remember how to sing. So we sang happiness back into him, and he healed his wife temporarily, enough so that she could care for an infant. But the blood disease came back and took her, and again he lost his voice. He came again, saying how his nephew even sang better than him, always humming about loss and being frightened and confused. It was too much for him.

"So when he came back to us, again he said he needed to sing, and we sang hope into his voice. But he could never sing hope into yours," she said, looking at me. "And when we got news he had perished…"

Pinto called out, "Suppertime!" And I ran to the table, partly out of being famished, partly out of wanting to escape the strange feelings that were zipping around inside of me.


	9. Time for New Heroes

**If you are having a memory blank about all the connections to the book read the epilogue of Firesong but only if you have read the rest of the books of course. Oh yes, and I apologize for not writing sooner, I really am such a dork.**

Chapter 9 A Time For New Heroes

As a thirteen-year-old year old girl leaned over the side of the boat, a certain man eyed her with a dangerous look in his eye. He had suspected her of strange habits for some time, but specifics, he didn't know. Who would know? With a father as strange as Bowman was you could expect anything from his children.

Siri turned around and expected to see her family, but saw the man instead. She straightened and ducked her head ever so slightly. He nodded back, bowing. She felt uncomfortable with this man watching, a different kind than when Falcon insisted on coming to the Homeland with them. Falcon was the middle child, strong spirited but very ill for the past couple years.

There was only a two-year difference between Siri and Falcon, making her eleven and Ira seven. But the distinction between the two sisters was remarkable. Siri, was strong, of course, that trait they shared but Siri tended to do things softly, letting rebellious thoughts show themselves very subtly. But Falcon, was blunt and demanding, independent, not in a bad way though, it was just who she was. That is why the illness had made her very short-tempered; everything was reliant on somebody else.

Deciding to check on her sister, Siri passed the man, and tumbled down the stairs to their compartments. She rushed in and found her sister standing up. "Fal!" Falcon sat abruptly on a convenient chair. "You can walk!"

"I know!" Falcon beamed. "Or at least stand! I am going to climb down the ladder by myself, just like we used to do when we were kids."

Siri smiled, "They are going to be so surprised! Lately all they can do is worry. You know that this trip is strictly business but, oh! What fun it will be!"

"Yes, we haven't gone there since forever!"

"I know," Siri shook her head. "Four years is a long time."

Bowman paced nervously in Sisi's and his chamber, letting his mask of feigned happiness drop. "I can't believe I am going back there, I must be crazy!"

His wife patted the cot beside where she was sitting, "Bo, sit down, you are driving me mad!"

"I-I haven't faced them since what happened then and I don't know, I just don't know."

Sisi laughed, not cruelly, but sympathetically. "Since when do you not know something, Bowman?"

Bowman turned his head, thinking of that day which had tormented his life. It had been a close call on his family, on his wife and children. From then on, even though it had hurt him to say so, he told his father, Pinto and Mumpo and everyone else that they would not be able to return to the homeland again. He was convinced that they deserved to go their separate ways. "I-I need to go outside."

"Bowman!" Sisi cried, "You can't run from everything! You, you weren't like this before, you'd at least face up to the problem, do something about it!"

Bowman turned his face away and stood at the doorway, "Sisi, I don't know. I just don't know."

Falcon wanted to go outside, she whined and pushed at Siri, until her older sister let her lean heavily on her shoulder and they limped out of the room and up the stairs, very slowly. "I feel like an old lady," Fal grumbled.

"You look like one," her older sister said seriously. Falcon glanced at her mortified. Their eyes met and Siri made a snort of laughter. They both burst out laughing, Falcon the loudest her snorts so loud they made the ship's workers look up. A man with blue skin glided toward them.

"Ah, Miss Falcon, I warrant you are feeling well?"

Falcon's eyes sparkled. This man, coming from a distant country had always been one of her favorite adults. He was a sort of a shaman-plant and medicine specialist and had worked for Bowman's court for as long as Ira had been alive and some. But that is a story in itself. "Better, Glip_s_hzek." Fal smiled. "Much better."

"And Johdila Sirharani, how fare you?" No one called Siri that anymore except Glip_s_hzek and when formalities were necessary. She had always not cared for the elaborate name, just like she never really did care for elaborate robes they wore in court now a days. Only the blue skinned man could get away with calling her that casually.

"Fine," she answered. "Just having a few strange dreams lately." Siri had had to talk somehow about the thing that had happened between her and the boy but not in a direct way. So she talked about some strange dreams and a voice crying out for help, crying out for a mother. Which was more or less right.

Glip_s_hzek was the only one who knew about these dreams, because he was the one Siri trusted most. He had been a kind of nanny to all of them, and because of his proud culture, he was calm and polite. Never would he let know any secret if the teller told him not to. "Indeed, Johdila? I hope they do not rob you of any sleep?"

"No, no, you need not worry, I'm fine. Its just that this boy, keeps…"

"You have a dream about a bo-oy?" Falcon cried in annoying high pitched teasing voice.

"No, yes…" Siri panicked.

"You dooo! Who is it? You don't know any boys except the visiting princes, oh! It's Petran isn't it? Isn't it?"

"No, no! I don't know him!"

"Sure, sure. You know Petran. Siri and Petran! Petran and Siri; gonna get married!"

"Be quiet! Shh, that's not true." Siri was scrambling for words and shaking her head of the injustice of it.

Suddenly the man Siri had seen watching her before suddenly walked up to the squabbling and teasing girls. "Anyway I can be of assistance?"

It was suddenly very silent to Siri, as icy fingers ran up and down her spine. She did not like this man, whoever he was. "No," Johdila Sirharani nodded swiftly, "We don't."

They eyed each other for a moment and the man strode away as calls of 'land' echoed over the deck. Falcon, of course forgot this incident with all the excitement around her but it stayed with Siri like a shadow, haunting her already muddled thoughts. But she could not worry about it now, the prospect of the homeland was enough to concetrate on.

**Once again, sorry it took so long, I promise I'll keep writing, please forgive me and review puppy dog eyes**


End file.
